Liar
by rocketfire1999
Summary: There was something about lying that made it so attractive to me. Twisting your words, getting the tone of voice. I could lie just as well as I could thieve. But then... I did something good. And I can't lie my way out of this one.
1. Prologue

**So, heres my attempt at an OC. wait, dont go! my challenge was not to make a character Mary sue/ Gary Stu, and i think im pretty close with this. We can hope, right? I will probabaly publish 3 chapters hden, depending on the response, continue or just leave it unfinished. or kill it.** **Your choice guys. R&R**

* * *

Prologue

There was something about lying that made it so attractive to me.

The way you try to settle your heart beat as you twist the story, inspecting the hearers eyes for that little twinkle of belief. That way you rack your brains for a little information, that is true, to a _degree_. Sometimes that is the best part; taking one small bit of truth and adding a bit on, so your not actually lying. Like when someone asks you what your name is, you say 'I'm pretty sure it's Ellie!', in a sarcastic tone. But you are _pretty sure. Never trust someone's tone. _

It's that second after you have told your tale that times seems to slow down. You wait. And, as always for me, they nod and dismiss me because they think I am telling the truth. Doubt is not in my dictionary.

Back stories are important.

There are some people who will really think your name is Ellie, but others will be suspicious. Pandora is a name that people remember, so you have to change it. The name Ellie just slips into the back of your mind, never to be thought about, ever. So you were left on the street the day after you were born, and put into an adoption agency, until you were adopted.

_By who?_

_Alice._

_Who is Alice?_

_I don't know her history._

If they are intrigued by this, they will contact Alice, but Mel is just as good as a liar as I am. She actually lives in Chicago, but will fly down when she needs to smooth things over.

You burn the records of your mother and father, Joel and Amy. Every little bit of information is destroyed, and you _take_ _care_ of anyone who ever knew them closely by inviting all of them to a picnic and using up some of that spare C-4 you had lying around. Yet it looks just like a gas pipe malfunction.

If anyone get suspicious, they have a long swim in Gotham Harbor ahead of them.

I'm home schooled, of course, only learning the important things.

Hacking government files and torture strategies from any villains who will give me the information. Anyone as high class as Cat Woman, to those petty muggers: I will soak up every little breaking and entering technique, study any martial arts... and test my skills on anyone who happens to irritate me.

The High Class Villains make stupid mistakes, like waiting to be caught.

Robbing obvious places, purposely leaving clues and playing games with _Batman_

That caped shadow who hides behind every corner.

That caped shadow who doesn't even know I exist. Boom.

Unlike stupid criminals, I steal little things. One jewel from a necklace from one store, a ring from another. It adds up. Soon you've got over seven thousand dollars on hand, and a truckload in your pillow, which is a lot for a fourteen year old. You put a little here, a little there, buy a few more guns. Simple.

You're under the radar, untraceable, invincible, uncanny.

Until it all goes wrong.

* * *

**Yes? No? It gets better, trust me. and no, im not going to pair my OC off. unless it is to another OC. but this is mainly about my OC and a canon. OOH, WHICH ONE? hm. if you can connect the dots, you'll find out next chapter**


	2. Easy In, Easy Out

**Here we go. Next chapter. Lets do this.**

* * *

Easy In, Easy Out

My heart beat steadily as I crept along the concrete roof, the moonlight illuminating the small pavement a footstep away, as if to highlight how close I was to the edge, how close I was to falling to sudden death. Yet excitement somehow overtook my fear. I was about to thieve from a thief.

It was a simple operation where the blame was always placed on the first thief. You could go for a big target without having people after you.

I took a few steps back to have a run up, leaping across the small gap between the two buildings. I opened the rusted brown hatch on the top, slipping into darkness. I stood still for a few moments, letting my vision adjust to the pitch black room. In a few seconds I could just distinguish shapes of boxes piled around the small space, and another door on the wall to my left. That was the easy way. Using the boxes as steps, I lifted myself so I was face to face with the air duct. I heaved myself up, my breath catching as the small metal gate made a soft noise as it closed behind me.

I began to crawl almost vertically down, praying that my hand had enough friction to keep me from falling head first into the razor sharp fan I expected to see right... Now. I put my arms out to each wall of the enclosed space, my sweaty palms causing me to slide ever to slightly. I had to time this just right.

I took the knife from my pocket and threw it downwards, releasing my grip on the walls the second it caught.

I fell down through the small space the still fan had left, just as I heard a grinding noise and my dagger was shoved out of the way, the fan continuing to spin as if nothing had ever happened.

The room was empty - thank god.

I immediately saw the poorly hidden gemstones, barely underneath a rag, with a few carelessly dropped outside of it.

I gathered fourteen on the precious jewels, placing each in a compartment on my belt before straightening my back.

Easy in, easy out. So far.

I was poised to make an exit, ready to run, when I heard a small whimper followed by a cackle.

"Please... Not again..."

"Certainly lost all his demands, hasn't he Harry?"

"I think he's learnt his lesson John. Never speak up or you get hurt... Real... Bad"

I heard a cry of pain followed by more laughing.

"We don't want to force you. The mask?"

"N-no"

"Hmmm. He's seemed to get a bit feistier hasn't he John?"

"Yes Harry, he needs a punishment"

I heard a brief yelp. This was too much. Someone in there was in pain, and I may have been a murderer but my heart wasn't completely ice.

I whistled loudly, diving behind some crates as the men came stomping in.

"What they hell was that?" The first one, who must have been Harry, was short and fairly round. He was wearing a skii mask and a track suit, a similar outfit to that of his partner, who looked almost the same, except for being slightly taller.

I crawled towards the room they had been in, as they began to search for whoever had made the noise. They would be there in a while, searching through all the crates.

The second I peeked in the room, a gasp escaped from my lips.

There was a boy, about my age slumped on the ground, his hands cuffed. He was pale and thin, yet he wasn't lanky in any way. He had slight definition, giving hints that he really had some muscle. He had dark, dark brown hair that almost looked black, and his face was against the ground stopping me from getting a look at his facial features. He was stripped down to his briefs, his body covered in fresh bloody wounds and deep purple bruises. His foot was twisted at an odd angle, and there was blood splattered on the ground around him.

Suddenly, he lifted his head, revealing a black domino mask, ruining any chances I had of trying to recognize him.

His face was covered with bruises, a long scratch down his right cheek, that was already beginning to get infected.

"Who are you?" I whispered, circling him slowly, my fists at the ready for any signs of attack.

"I-I don't know" he mumbled, lying his head back down on the floor.

"P-Please don't hurt me. Are y-you like them?" his voice sounded hopeless, flat.

"No. How do you not know who you are?"

"I don't know. I can't remember my name just... I have to keep my mask on"

"If you show me your face I can find your parents"

The boy shook his head, shutting his eyes.

He muttered something into the ground, and I felt something I hadn't felt for years.

Sympathy.

I knelt beside him and stuck a bobby pin into his chains.

"What are you doing?"

"Getting you out of here"

I was an idiot. This was going to be the end of me, I knew it. I bet those guys had guns. Big guns.

"You have clothes?"

The boy blushed, a lock of black hair falling down to cover his eyes.

"N-no"

I finished with the lock on the chains, tossing them aside to begin on his roped feet. He moaned as I touched his ankle. I took care to take it off slowly, knowing that it was probably a break.

"Ow! God don't drag it out just rip the damn thing off!" he yelped.

Personality change, much?

"This is the reason I'm saving you. Because you will be so _thankful_" I said sarcastically, pulling off the worn rope and placing it down on the floor. I stood, putting out my hand to help up the boy. He yanked himself up, placing his arm across me shoulders so I could help him hop along.

"I guess the ducts aren't an option. You know a way out of here?"

The boy shut his eyes tightly, as if trying to recall something.

"North Dock 45. There should be a small door in the small corridor to our left" he recited.

Weird.

"That's right next to the room where ugly and uglier are looking for me. I hope you can run"

"My foots broken."

"Yeah?"

The boy groaned, slapping himself in the face. "If you are usually this stupid we should just shoot ourselves now"

We hobbled along the hall, tiptoeing past the room where the men stood.

I opened the door to the thin passageway, the door creaking shut.

"Hear that!"

"In the hallway next!"

The boy shot me an expression that was a cross between annoyance and fear.

"Run" he hissed "Its better one person dead then two"

I was ready to tear off, but that voice inside my head that I had done so well to hide was coming up again. This boy was bringing out the best in me.

Fuck.

I grabbed his arm, lifting him over my shoulder. And I ran.

"You idiot! I'm slowing you down!"

"You're welcome. Oh no, I only stopped you from getting shot!"

I burst through the door as bullets were fired. I ducked down and ran faster, watching as each bullet just missed us. Sheer luck. There was no way it was the big guy upstairs, because I'm pretty sure he doesn't like me after half the stuff I've done. I mean, I sure have increased his population.

I dived it the water, holding the boy above me so he could breath. He took this as a message, taking a long breath before I pulled him under with me, swimming to where I could just make out the shore.

The water was murky and I didn't doubt that I was going to end up with an eye infection from opening my eyes in this muck. Oil, it was mostly. It was a little sad to think they ruined this perfectly good waterway with that icky stuff. Then I remembered - your about to be shot and there's a guy depending on you.

Another thought struck me - why did I care? I had killed quite a few, yet I had suddenly decided to save this one? I should have left him, then it wouldn't have been my fault. I f I dropped him now, I'd have another name on that very unfortunate list of mine.

I swam until my arms and legs ached and my lungs felt as though they were about to burst, holding the boy above me every now and then, so he didn't have to hold his breath like I was doing. Every now and then I would swallow water, the murky liquid burning my throat.

I reached the rocky shore, finally, lifting my head out and gasping for air. I dumped the kid at the waters edge, forcing myself to crawl further up. I coughed and spluttered, throwing up water. I collapsed, my chin hitting hard on the rocks. I barely managed to roll onto my back before I blacked out.

* * *

**Review!**


	3. Weird, But Helpful

**Hey, thanks for for any reviews you guys gave me! Seriously, any reviews are good reviews, especially in an OC story. I'm pretty lucky to just get the one ;) so keep it up!**

**feel free also to review with any suggestions - I've got a bit of the story planned out but the rest is kinda... Bleugrh **

* * *

Two - Weird, But Helpful

I opened my eyes suddenly, to be met with a small face looking down at me.

The boys hair tickled my nose and I resisted the powerful urge to sneeze.

"Are you okay?"

I blinked a few times, adjusting to the light. Wait... light?

I shoved the boy away, sitting up to stare at the horizon - the sun had started to rise, and was about halfway through doing so.

Swearing loudly, I stood on my wobbly legs. Last night had been... Too close. I had risked my butt for some kid and barely got away unscathed. But then, I had been scathed. My head hurt and my lungs were burning from swallowing so much of the oily water. And now the sun was rising, meaning soon enough people would be out, and they would see me.

And that was not allowed to happen

I stretched out my legs, kicking them around before moving onto my arms. I swung them around for a bit to get the blood flowing.

"What are you doing?"

I jumped at the sound of the boys voice, quickly turning to him.

He had obviously crawled up from where I had dumped him last night, which explained his bloody knees and blistered hands. Seeing me staring, he shifted uncomfortably. I suddenly felt bad. I had just thrown him off me without and second glance, and he was hurt. His ankle looked horribly deformed and his entire body was covered with scars and bruises.

Someone had to tend to them.

"Stretching" I said finally. Finishing off, I rolled back my shoulders and began making my way up the shore. The small pebbles crunched underfoot, the sound becoming less and less frequent until I reached sand. Dirt, more like.

There would probably be a bus or something that could take me back to my apartment - I could always jump on it and pretend to scan my card when I got off. Of course, I'd have to find my bike tomorrow...

All I had to do was jump over the little stone fence. Easy.

But I couldn't get myself to do it. The boys innocent face burnt into my mind.

Without making them do so, my legs pivoted around, and started walking towards the boy. My arms unconsciously stretched out, giving out my hand to pull the boy up.

He looked at it anxiously, before grabbing it and letting me yank him up. He hissed, rubbing his shoulder.

"That... Hurt" he muttered forcefully, putting his arm around my neck.

"I'm helping you, kid, be grateful"

Was I helping him? He would be better off just lying on the beach until someone found him.

"Well, you're definitely not doing a great job of it"

Maybe I should just leave him there - if he continued to be such an ass about me saving he, I'd probably do more damage than the men had done.

I lifted the boy over the fence and he whimpered, letting off a low groan of a complaint.

"Sorry. I didn't know your waist was hurting," I said, trying to sound patient.

"Its not. I don't like being carried" he stated as his feet touched the ground.

"Didn't mind being carried last night," I sneered, and he didn't reply.

I stopped, looking around to see where I was.

No clue.

"We're on Gorn Street, West Gotham" the boy pointed out.

Weird.

But helpful.

My bike was just around the corner. With the boys arm around my shoulder, we made our way down the street. He refused to admit he was hurting, telling me not to stop, to keep on walking.

For christ's sake, I was worried about him.

And it was killing me.

I gently pulled him down the back street, propping him up on my bike.

"Got a helmet for me?" he demanded.

"Uh, no."

"Do you want me to die?"

I didn't answer his question, because I didn't actually know the answer myself. Instead, I jammed my own helmet onto his head. Suddenly regretting it when I saw him wince. I pulled him up onto the bike, and got on in front of him.

"Hold on!" I instructed, before pulling away from the street and racing down the road.

* * *

Thankfully it had been a good month, and I was able to live in an okay apartment. It had a shower -with hot water, I must add - and that was good enough for me.

"Hey, Ellie" Roger called from the front desk. His eyes moved to the boy hobbling along beside me. He raised his eyebrows then winked."Hey hey, this your boyfriend? Had a rough night? Did the clothes get lost along the way?" he laughed.

"He's not my boyfriend, but your damn right about the second one. The latter... Remotely true."

"Wanna explain?"

I shook my head, pulling the boy into the lift. I was still sopping wet from swimming, and I dripped all over the floor. We hobbled towards my apartment, and I fished around in my pocket for my keys, retrieving them and unlocking the door.

I threw my keys on the bench and dropped the boy on the couch.

"Ellie" he murmured, getting comfortable.

"Yup" I confirmed, throwing a blanket down on him.

What, in gods name, was I doing? I was already on fake name basis!

"You gotta name, kid?"

Five seconds ago, the boy looked tired, but now he looked furious.

"Don't call me kid. I'm not a kid. I'm probably the same age as you!" he exclaimed, sitting up.

"Right. So, a name?"

His face clouded."I can't remember. I can't remember anything. Anything useful, that is. I can remember city's plans, foreign languages and facts, but nothing about my family or who I am""Well then you need a name."

I studied his face for a moment. "What about Roy?"

He scrunched up his face. "Definitely NOT Roy."

"I'm willing just to call you kid."

"I'm so grateful." he said sarcastically.

I sighed dramatically, sauntering over to the kitchen to chuck a can of soup in the microwave. I watched the digital green numbers flash until a long beep sounded, grabbing the bowl so quickly it nearly spilled out the sides.

"You know, I've always like the name Wally, what-" I stopped short on my way back to the couch, the bowl in my hands nearly slipping from my grasp. The kid was curled up in a tiny ball - fast asleep, his long charcoal eyelashes on display.

I choked back an 'aww', instead murmuring about how cute he was and settling on the couch opposite to eat what was supposed to be the kids soup.

About halfway through, I looked up at that pale, vulnerable face, so relaxed, it's eyebrows slightly furrowed.

First thoughts were, admittedly, 'he's so adorable!'

But if there's first thoughts, there's seconds.

And so I sat on my couch, my mind invaded by the second thoughts, empty bowel in hand, thinking;

_What the hell have I done?_


	4. And I'm Dead

**Hello! Okay, thanks for the review, ill keep em coming. got the bats reaction right here... dont worry, this is when he thinks he'll find his little bird MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAH**

**Longest chapter yet I think**

**reviewing = fast updating ;)**

* * *

Wally instinctively pulled his hands over his face to shield himself, waiting for his expected death.

He heard the desk make a grinding sound, as the metal was being bent in half to the point where it snapped.

_Just like he's gonna be doing to your bones in a minute._

Wally gulped and peeked through his fingers at the raged Bat.

"Where." Batman hissed through gritted teeth.

"Uhhh... The docks, I think. I got knocked unconscious pretty quick." Wally glanced back at Roy who had taken up stance hiding behind a stone pillar.

"You think?" Batman clenched his fists. Wally wished he had called heads in the coin toss with Roy.

"Yeah, it was the docks. When I- we woke up, Di- Robin was gone."

"And why were you at the docks?"

"Rob had a lead. He wanted to go straight away and we kinda didn't plan."

"On.. The Macks? But..." Batman paused. "That was a week ago. More. Two weeks ago."

Wally laughed uneasily. "Yeah, well, there's the thing. I- uh, I once promised Rob if he disappeared I wouldn't tell anyone for a fortnight to give him a chance to escape. So he didn't freak anyone out. E-except he's not back yet."

Batman turned wordlessly, he opened a tab on his computer and a line graph came up - displaying many little zig zags before flatlining.

"Radio silence for two weeks." he murmured, opening up another window. "Trackers are... Unmoving. For the last week and a half"

Wally bit his lip, "But you know where he is? We can find him?"

Batman stood, "_I _can find him. _You _can get Roy and wait on the couch for your mentors to collect you." There was a small whimper from behind the pillar.

"Dont try and escape. I sent out an alert five minutes ago - they'll be arriving via zeta in a few seconds. And you two will be inactive - no super-heroing, no coming to the cave, no _hanging out with friends _- for a month. Unless it is authorized by myself."

"You can't do that to me! I'm an adult!" Rot argued, stepping out from his hiding place.

"You also lost my son," Batman hissed, turning.

"I'm eighteen!" Roy whined.

Batman strode over to the zeta as lights began to fill the grey room.

"I'm Batman," he stated, and he was gone.

"And I'm dead," Wally groaned.

* * *

The kid slept through the entire day, and a good part of the night too.

I busied myself with tasks I had been avoiding since I moved in. I fixed he shower head, patched most of the holes in the wall - which I still blame on mice despite the multiple objects that are still stuck in the plaster - and even cleaned out most of my pantry.

Most of it.

I did some lead work on my laptop, and filed through the pile of newspapers on my coffee table, circling new jewelry shops that's security system had yet to be installed, or had recently been robbed and still had dodgy door locks and stuffed up motion sensors.

I scribbled the name and addresses of all the possible places onto a notepad and sat back on the couch, completely and utterly bored.

I considered going out for Monday-Night-Mugging - Wayne was supposed to be holding some big party so there'd definetly be a mass of drunk rich people walking down alley ways that were a little too dark to be comfortable, or passing out on the sidewalk.

Really, Wayne made easy prey.

I glanced at the kid on my couch and decided against it. For all I knew, he could be a spy. Although he did seem to have genuinely lost his memory. And not many people knew about me.

At about nine oclock, I sauntered up to my room, immediately noticing my window was open and the curtain was fluttering in the cool night breeze.

The back hairs on my neck bristled with the uneasy sense of being watched, and I got into a fighting stance, growling softly.

"Calm down, tiger," someone purred from behind me, "I don't bite. I scratch."

I slowly turned on my heels, looking up to Cat Woman who stood in between me and my door.

"Selina." I hissed.

"Oh, what a detective," she looked down at me, squinting, "At least, I think you are. I didn't tell you my secret identity, did I?"

"Not that I recall" I murmured, still hesitant to lower my fists.

Selina laughed, pulling her mask back over her head so it sat in a pool of material on her shoulders. "I come in peace!" she insisted, and I lowered my hands, keeping them stiff at my sides.

"What's up?" I asked, leaning past her to flick on the light, taking a step back so we weren't so close. "Got a gig for me?"

Selina's mouth curved into a small smile, "Oh, mind reading powers as well."

"I don't have any powers" I muttered. And it was true. I survived off my own skills, not some needle that I injected into myself, or by being hit my some magical meteorite. Or being brought back to life by cats. I considered myself a tiny bit more sane than the rest of them for it.

"Really? Rumor has it your my daughter."

I spluttered, quickly buttoning my mouth when I saw her frown. I considered pointing out that I was dog person, then decided I valued my life.

"So? You want me to dispel rumors or something? Or are you going to kill me?"

Selina smirked. "No, you're a valuable asset. Underestimated, but deadly. And it's not me that wants you. I was paid to get you. _They _want you. Except they heard you have a tendency to break things when you're angry, and they didn't want you breaking all their precious tec." she frowned again, "you're lucky. They haven't picked me up yet."

"Who?"

Cat Woman opened her mouth to answer, but she never spoke. He eyes rolled back and she fell forward, her forehead landing just before my toes. I looked up to the the boy standing there, looking angrily down at the woman on the floor, a broken lamp in his hands, still raised above his shoulder like a baseball bat.

"Kid!" I yelped, wishing I knew his full name so I could say it along with as many profanities I could think of.

"That's Cat Woman." the boy stated, looking up to me. "She kills people."

"No duh."

The boy looked shocked. "Wait- you don't care?"

"I'm in the business myself, kid." I said, the anger fading from my voice. He was just confused from his amnesia. Heck, I nearly felt sorry for the kid.

The boy lowered the lamp. "Sorry... It must be my memory loss. Something... _Told _me I should knock her unconscious... With this lamp. It's like, instinct"

Oh _God. _Was this kid on the good side!

"It's not like that. People like me and her, we don't steal and rob because we're evil or crazy. Well, a little bit. It's just we can't support ourselves. Believe it or not. The insane villains destroy a lot of stuff, so the government has to give more to fix the buildings and build more prisons, and less to give to people who can't get jobs. In Gotham it's a dog eat dog world. Up the top - Wayne Corp, Ross Industrys - those guys have all the money. The rest of us _have _to steal to survive. And plus, I don't like stealing. That much. Im like Robin hood. Robbing from the rich and giving to the poor - which in my case, is me." I finished my little speech, looking to the kid.

"I... I kinda get it. So you're not like the Joker or anything?"

"No way. I don't murder for fun."

_But I still murdered._ Maybe I should just take one step at a time.

The boy sniffed and looked at Selina who had started twitching. "Sorry about her."

"It's okay."

As if on cue, Cat Woman jumped up and before I could stop her she had the kid pinned to the wall, holding him by his throat.

"Selina!" I cried, pulling her hand away from his neck and wrestling off her vice like grip on his forehead. He dropped to the ground with a very slight thud he picked himself up.

"I'm sorry about that. I thought you were evil. But... E-"

"I explained!" I quickly interrupted. My fake name was off limits.

Selina rolled her eyes. "Next time, keep better control of your boyfriend."

"So, what does_ they _want me to do?"

"_The Light _wants you to meet at these coordinates in an hour if you want to work for them. The pricing's listed." she handed me an envelope with my alias printed across the front.

"Thanks. I'll have a look."

Selina forced out a very plastic smile before disappearing out the window.

"I need a name for you," I said, turning to the boy.

"The light..." the boy murmured, completely ignoring my question, "... It sounds..l familiar..."

I scratched the side of my nose as the boys startling blue eyes glazed over, as if he was lost in another world. Biting my lip, I snapped my fingers Nu his nose and he blinked back to attention.

"Want to hear who I think you are? I reckon you're one of the KOT's. And your daddy got mixed up with the wrong people who found out about you and beat you to a pulp."

"Cot?"

"K-O-T. Kids Of Thugs"

"Oh."

I smiled, and pushed past him, walking down the hall back to the living room before realizing he wasn't following. I turned back, confused.

"I broke my ankle." he stated.

"Then how'd you get up there?"

"I heard voices so I crawled out. I thought you were in trouble."

I felt my face soften and refrained from 'aww'-ing. But instead, it hardened as I marched back and let him slip his arm around my shoulder. We slowly made our way out to the living room where I laid him down on the couch and out to the kitchen.

"You hungry?" I called, my hand hovering above a can of baked beans, "Or thirsty?"

"Both." he yelled back. I grabbed two fans and shoved them in the microwave, waiting for it to ding. Meanwhile, I grabbed a glass and filled it with water.

Balancing the glass on the crook of my elbow - my hands being occupied by the steaming bowls - I walked back out to the lounge room, passing the kid his baked beans and water before sitting on the couch opposite.

He ate hungrily, quickly finishing and placing the bowel to the side.

"You said I was a criminals son? Then... Why do I have this?" he touched the black domino mask that still remained on his face.

I screwed up my face. "Not sure. Maybe... Maybe you're not a KOT! Maybe you're a _billionaires_ son, and they... Wanted to protect your identity?"

The boy laughed and I grinned. "Okay, maybe not. Maybe you're a superhero?" Actually, the thought didn't seem so unrealistic. He _could_ be one of the lower grade heroes

The boy laughed again, so hard his face went red and he was gasping for breath in between each cackle. "Oh my god, _yes!_"

As if his laughter had confirmed how stupid the idea was, I started to giggle, and that slowly built into a laugh, and that into uncontrollable cackling, as tears streamed down my face.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw the pristine white envelope, begging to be opened, my alias printed clearly on the top.

I shut my eyes as another burst of laughter rose in my throat, blocking out the envelope.

I didn't think to cherish the last few moments of relative normality in my life.

* * *

**THE ENVELLLOOOOPPPPEEE. THIS WILL BE BIG NEWS. ITS FROM THE LIGHT.**

**and also, her alias is- HAHA YOULL HAVE TO WAIT**

**make sure to review :D**


End file.
